


They Don't Mind You Crashing

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crèchemates, Family, Flash Fiction, Gen, Sabacc (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Voolvif is tired. They don't mind.
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Bultar Swan, Agen Kolar & Voolvif Monn, Bultar Swan & Voolvif Monn, CT-7719 | Banks & Bultar Swan, Lissarkh & Agen Kolar, Lissarkh & Bultar Swan, Lissarkh & Voolvif Monn, Sha Koon & Agen Kolar, Sha Koon & Bultar Swan, Sha Koon & Lissarkh, Sha Koon & Voolvif Monn
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 18





	They Don't Mind You Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 16 for Voolvif
> 
> 16\. “Mind if I sleep here tonight?”

It wasn’t often that the 104th was needed but he was not. Master Plo Koon often made sure that Voolvif was with them when they needed to head out onto missions— unless he was out on a solo mission.

It was one of those times that found Voolvif Monn slowly trudged down to the barracks. Perhaps it was just habit that found him heading the sleeping quarters of the 104th, he rarely used his own Quarters in the Temple anymore so he often went and crashed among the ‘Pack of the 104th. But the quarters would be empty and he—

He blinked as the door opened, meeting the half-closed eyes of a Zabrak. The eyes of Master Agen Kolar as he sat with his legs crossed on a mattress on the floor. He startled a bit, ears flattening slightly. Knight Bultar Swan and Lissarkh looked at him, sitting near the High Councilor with Knight Sha Koon Sergeant Banks and Captain Dagger. He blinked slowly and Bultar gave him a half-smile, holding a brush in one hand and part of Master Kolar’s hair in the other. He was familiar with Bultar Swan, and Sha Koon, but... He shifted a bit, glancing between the Jedi and their troopers before he sighed.

 **“Mind if I sleep here tonight?”** he asked and Lissarkh waved a clawed hand, not looking up from her cards as she and Sha played a round of Sabacc. 

“Feel free to,” she said, “We all do when the 104th and Master Plo are gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, I've slotted Agen into the same crèche group as Lissarkh, Bultar, and Sha. It's probably not at all correct but that's just how it is right now
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
